


How to Succeed in Puberty According to Hiccup

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, This is alllllll tumblr's fault, and dreamworks, just UGH, that new httyd trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rapunzel are rather blindsided when Hiccup comes back to Hogwarts in the fall looking more... well, mature then they expected. Flynn is displeased. Merida couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Succeed in Puberty According to Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My darling sister Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+darling+sister+Emily).



 Jack definitely did not spill pumpkin juice down the front of his new robes when Hiccup walked in. 

He was late, for whatever reason - knowing him, he probably stopped to rescue a goddamned chimera or something equally ridiculous - and he offered an apologetic smile at McGonagall as he slipped into his spot at the Hufflepuff table. 

Jack jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Rapunzel leaning towards him from her spot at the Ravenclaw table, leaning dangerously far back. 

"Do you see him?" hissed Rapunzel, her short brown locks bouncing as she turned to stare openly at Hiccup. He waved nervously, grinning at the two of them. 

Rapunzel waved back. Jack was too busy dabbing at the front of his robes. 

"He's all... y'know, like, manly now. And oh my- that's stubble, Jack!" Rapunzel very nearly squealed audibly. 

"Yeah, I was wondering when he was gonna hit puberty," said Jack nonchalantly. "It's about time. Does pumpkin juice stain clothing?"

"Some warning would have been nice, though!" Rapunzel said, gesticulating wildly. 

Jack caught her as she tipped backwards and nearly landed on the ground. 

"Thanks," she said a bit breathlessly. 

"No problem," said Jack, still staring at Hiccup. 

Hiccup shrugged at him across the Great Hall, gesturing a frantic "What are you doing??"

Jack just gave him a thumbs up and turned back to trying to salvage his shirt. 

"Seriously though," breathed Rapunzel. "How are you not panicking a bit more?" 

Jack threw her a sidelong glance. "Who says I'm not?" 

 

At the far end of the hall, Flynn Rider was ALSO going into a state of mild panic. 

"Merida," he whispered, leaning across the table. "She's looking at him."

"So?" said Merida, playing with one of her curls. "I look at Hiccup. You look at Hiccup. Jack looks at Hiccup - a bit too much, if you ask me. Rapunzel's allowed to LOOK at him."

"But-" Flynn wrinkled his nose in frustration. "She thinks he's - ugh- cute or something. It's sorta making me want to punch him so hard his nose goes in between his knees."

"Annnnnnd that's why the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor," said Merida, sounding supremely disinterested. 

"It's just... I wasn't expecting him to be so... You really don't care, do you?"

"Not in the slightest." 

She winked at him and turned to talk to Astrid instead. 

Flynn sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. The new HTTYD2 trailer came out and... I just had to. Sorry if this is awful. I wrote it for my sister in about 10 minutes. And ugh the spacing. Really, just ignore me. But hey, I tried.


End file.
